


Влияние

by bravo_me, WTF_Batjokes_2020



Series: Мини R—NC-21 [3]
Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Dubious Consent, M/M, PWP, даб-кон, драма
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:48:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22723453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravo_me/pseuds/bravo_me, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Batjokes_2020/pseuds/WTF_Batjokes_2020
Summary: Джокер предлагает Бэтмену сделку, и у того просто не остается выбора, кроме как выполнить ее условия.
Relationships: Joker (DCU)/Batman, Joker (DCU)/Bruce Wayne
Series: Мини R—NC-21 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634005
Kudos: 20





	Влияние

**Author's Note:**

> Автор: [Браво](https://ficbook.net/authors/1653407)  
> Бета: [ilylynnbelle](https://ficbook.net/authors/389270)

— Ты в курсе, что ты мне вообще-то весь праздник испортил? — с укором спросил Джокер.

Брюс промолчал в ответ — только сцепил наручники у него на запястьях. Доверчиво протянутых, между прочим, — вразрез словам и поведению до этого.

Он подхватил Джокера чуть повыше локтя и потащил к бэтмобилю. Не сказать, что тот не пытался сопротивляться — о, Джокер делал это со всем старанием. Едва не повис на руке, упорно не перебирал ногами, и чем дальше, тем злее Брюс становился.

— Я, между прочим, только начал! — продолжил Джокер возмущенно. — И только вышел! Только познал этот сладкий вкус Готэмской свободы… ты ее пробовал, кстати? Подают в кафе на пятой авеню, охрененная штука. Так вот, о чем это я, Бэтси? Ты не даешь мне разгуляться! Вот куда мы сейчас идем?

— В машину, — процедил Брюс.

— А потом? — продолжил допытываться Джокер.

— Потом в Аркхэм.

Пришлось замедлиться — при этих словах Джокер едва ли не врос в землю. Брюс потянул его за локоть — не помогло. Поймал за шиворот и попытался потащить — но и теперь не вышло. Пришлось подхватить его под колени и закинуть на плечо.

Дурацкое, наверное, зрелище.

— Эй, детектив, может, мы договоримся? — предложил Джокер, для верности постучав ладонью по пояснице.

— Не о чем договариваться, — бросил Брюс.

— Я взятку могу дать!

Брюс только презрительно фыркнул.

— Думаешь, мне нечем? А вот и нет, не угадал!

— Будто у тебя есть что мне предложить, — мрачно заметил Брюс.

Движение снова застопорилось: похоже, Джокер мертвой хваткой вцепился в балку, мимо которой они шли.

— Конечно есть! Мое прекрасное, так тобой вожделенное тело!

От этих слов Брюс застыл.

— О-о-о-о, — протянул Джокер довольно. — Я угадал, верно? И как ты любишь, Бэтси: чтобы тебя трахали или сам трахать?

Брюс сделал глубокий вдох, стараясь выровнять дыхание. Джокер, безусловно, нес абсолютнейшую чушь, и слушать его не было смысла. И все-таки внутри словно что-то перевернулось от его слов, а перед глазами промелькнула картина: худое тело, разложенное на капоте, и призывно раздвинутые ноги.

Брюс постарался изгнать видение куда подальше и снова продолжить двигаться к машине. Но Джокер по-прежнему крепко держался за балку.

Одной рукой.

Потому что вторую Брюс явно ощущал у себя на заднице.

— Неплохо, неплохо, — прокомментировал Джокер и словно бы для верности ущипнул Брюса за ягодицу. — Приседаешь?

— За тобой гоняюсь, — сквозь зубы процедил Брюс.

— Класс! Не думал, что умею так качать мышцы. Впору персональным тренером становиться, как думаешь?

— Пойдем уже.

— Нет, — радостно ответил Джокер, — никуда я не пойду, пока не согласишься на взятку.

Пришлось снова сделать глубокий вдох.

— А потом подумаем, что с этим делать, — как-то даже милостиво закончил Джокер — и совершенно неожиданно шлепнул Брюса по ягодице. — Ну-ка, отпусти меня.

Брюс промолчал — и на всякий случай покрепче перехватил его под коленями.

— Обещаю не убегать, — сказал Джокер. — Честное клоунское.

Другого выбора у него, похоже, и не оставалось. Брюс осторожно опустил Джокера на пол и снял с пояса вторую пару наручников.

— Ну Бэтси-и-и-и, — проговорил Джокер капризно и развел руками, с которых неизвестно когда успел стащить первые наручники. — Они ужасно неудобные! Я, конечно, понимаю, что тебе нравятся такого рода сексуальные игры, но…

— Заткнись, — мрачно ответил Брюс.

— Заткни меня, — предложил Джокер — и подмигнул.

Прежде чем он отступил на шаг, Брюс успел поймать его за руку и дернуть на себя. Джокер, словно тряпичная кукла, почти упал на него — и пришлось ловить враз будто бы обмякшее тело.

Брюс посмотрел на него сверху вниз: Джокер задрал подбородок и широко улыбнулся.

А затем крепко обхватил руками за талию и едва не прилип к нему.

— Тебе понравится моя взятка, — почти пропел он. Встал на цыпочки и попытался чмокнуть в губы, но Брюс вовремя успел отвернуться. — Ну же, Бэтси, не ломайся так! А то я подумаю, что ты девственник.

— Девственник из нас двоих не я, — заметил Брюс.

— И не я, — пожал плечами Джокер. — Кто же тогда?

Брюс попытался отцепить его от себя, но это не слишком-то удалось. Джокер прилип к нему так, будто он успел измазаться в чем-то тягучем и сладком.

— От чего ты меня отвлекаешь? — спросил Брюс. Он не ждал ответа — вопрос скорее был риторическим.

Ему нужно было понять, что задумал Джокер и как минимизировать жертвы от его возможной выходки.

— Ты всегда так плохо думаешь обо мне, — Джокер расстроенно покачал головой. — А я всего лишь хочу, чтобы наши с тобой отношения стали чуточку ближе. Оцени, какая ирония — мы оба правим Готэмом, но при этом стоим по разные стороны баррикад. И ты на своей выглядишь очень секси.

Брюс вздернул бровь и снова попытался оторвать от себя его руки.

— Я не вру, — на выдохе произнес Джокер. Глаза у него лихорадочно блестели — словно он и правда не лгал, а делился самым сокровенным. — Тебе не рассказывали санитары, что каждый раз, когда ты меня приводишь, я нахожусь в очень возбужденном состоянии? И я сейчас не только о психике.

— Не интересовался, — буркнул Брюс.

Джокер в ответ прижался к нему еще сильнее, и вот теперь Брюс чувствовал, как ему в бедро упирается твердый стояк.

— Зря, очень зря. Потому что я готов сидеть тихо как мышка — как мышка, Бэтси, — некоторое время, если хоть раз получу желаемое. На что ты готов ради спокойствия Готэма?

Брюс промолчал: происходящее ему не нравилось. С моральной точки зрения — точно.

А вот с физической…

В этом уже не был так уверен.

Джокер поскреб по его спине пальцами, словно привлекал внимание, опустил ладонь ниже, вновь устроив ее на ягодице, а второй рукой все так же крепко стискивал за талию. Брюс крепко сжал зубы.

Стоило, наверное, вырубить Джокера ударом кулака по лицу. Перестать церемониться и слушать этот бред одержимого, бред сумасшедшего — но отчего-то сейчас у него не поднималась рука.

— Я помогу тебе сделать выбор, — глаза Джокера странно блеснули. — В одном из бизнес-центров заложена бомба. Таймер сработает ровно в половину одиннадцатого утра. И я подскажу тебе, где именно она находится и как ее обезвредить — если ты сейчас согласишься на мои условия. А они просты — я хочу с тобой переспать.

А вот это уже было очень, очень плохо.

Брюс застыл и глубоко вдохнул, стараясь не обращать внимания на то, как Джокер по-хозяйски и совершенно бесстыдно гладил его по заднице. Выбор был очень простой: либо согласиться и решить все с минимальными потерями, либо отказаться — и мчаться к Гордону, собирать его команду и пытаться найти среди десятков центров в Готэме тот самый заминированный.

И на все у них оставалось около шести часов.

— Решайся, — мягко подтолкнул Джокер. — Ты же такой правильный, Бэтси. Вот и сделай правильный выбор.

Правда была в том, что выбора у Брюса на самом деле не оставалось.

Он сглотнул враз ставшую слишком густой слюну и кивнул. Опустил руки, перестав пытаться отлепить от себя Джокера, и обреченно прикрыл глаза.

— Ах ты ж мой жертвенный агнец, — с явным умилением в голосе похвалил Джокер. — Знаешь, в чем твой главный плюс, Бэтси? Ты очень предсказуем. Иногда это раздражает, но иногда — сейчас, например, — мне очень даже нравится. Пойдем.

Брюс почувствовал, как Джокер отпустил его — чтобы тут же взять за руку. Он открыл глаза и с недоумением посмотрел вниз — Джокер старательно переплел с ним пальцы и потянул его за собой.

Происходящее все еще не укладывалось в голове, и Брюсу только и оставалось, что послушно идти следом — как на заклание, как на казнь, как на изощренную пытку разума. Любому нормальному человеку никогда не пришло бы в голову шантажом заставлять кого-то заняться сексом — но Джокер не был нормальным. Джокер был одержим своей навязчивой идеей, и Джокер собирался сделать все, чтобы привести ее в исполнение.

Они прошли по темной пустой улице — в полном молчании. Свернули в грязную подворотню, через нее добрались до многоквартирного дома — старого, обшарпанного и замызганного. Вошли внутрь. Ступили в замызганный и обшарпанный лифт.

Его двери с лязгом закрылись — и путь назад оказался отрезан.

— Я однажды ехал здесь с одной милой девушкой, — заметил Джокер. — Действительно милой — она даже поболтала со мной. И девчушка у нее была славная. Представляешь, я потом нафантазировал себе, что с ней встречаюсь. И все казалось таким реальным.

— Зачем мне это знать? — уточнил Брюс.

— Ну, Бэтси, — Джокер почти мягко погладил большим пальцем его ладонь — руку он так и не выпустил, — я просто пытаюсь тебя расслабить. Ты какой-то напряженный. Я же тебя не убивать собрался.

Брюс в ответ лишь хмыкнул.

Джокер едва заметно скривил губы, но больше говорить не пытался.

Лифт дребезжал, грохотал и трясся все время, что они в нем ехали. Один раз остановился — но Джокер тут же нажал несколько кнопок, и он снова поехал.

— Мне и сейчас кажется, что это все — фантазия, — бросил он через плечо, когда двери тяжело открылись, и вновь потащил за собой, теперь уже по коридору.

Квартира, к которой они подошли, находилась в самом его конце — с неожиданно новой для потрепанного здания железной дверью и так же неожиданно чистой. Джокер, так и не выпустив руку, зашарил по карманам и выудил тяжелую связку ключей. Вставил один в замок, и дверь бесшумно открылась.

— Заходи. Чувствуй себя как дома.

Брюс ступил внутрь, и почти сразу же в квартире зажегся свет. Она оказалась чистой, едва ли не до блеска выдраенной — словно хозяин ждал гостей и полвечера готовился к их приходу. А может, так и было на самом деле — Джокер слишком хорошо все спланировал.

— Выпить предлагать не буду — ты все равно откажешься, — Джокер почти равнодушно пожал плечами и поманил пальцем, одновременно потянув за руку. — Так что давай начнем.

Брюс будто бы во сне сделал шаг.. Тут же оказался пойман в цепкие объятия — и с удивлением обнаружил, что Джокер устроил голову у него на груди, прямо напротив колотившегося сердца.

Куда девать руки, он не знал.

— Хотя бы сделай вид, что все это доставляет тебе удовольствие, — глухо попросил Джокер. — Иначе я ничего не скажу.

Брюс крепко стиснул зубы, но послушался — и устроил ладони у Джокера на талии. Неловко погладил того по спине и снова застыл — потому что Джокер с каким-то необъяснимым удовольствием потерся щекой о нагрудник.

А затем задрал подбородок и посмотрел в глаза.

— Поцелуй меня, — приказал он.

Брюс на секунду сжал губы в тонкую нить — и наклонился, касаясь губами губ. Джокер тут же словно бы приглашающе раскрыл рот и как-то совершенно неожиданно устроил руку у Брюса на затылке, жестко надавил, заставляя согнуться еще сильнее.

И сам протолкнул язык между сомкнутых губ.

Брюс длинно выдохнул через нос, ощущая, как Джокер целует его так, будто полностью владеет им. Нужно было поддаваться — и Брюс чуть склонил голову и попытался хоть как-то создать видимость взаимности.

— Хм… — выдохнул Джокер куда-то в район подбородка и отстранился. — Ты не любишь целоваться?

Брюс покачал головой, хотя это было неправдой. Целоваться он любил — но не в такой ситуации. Не когда от чертовых поцелуев зависела судьба бизнес-центра и людей, что утром придут в него.

Не когда у него отняли возможность выбора.

— Ты слишком много думаешь, — заметил Джокер и собственнически погладил его по подбородку. — Пойдем. Надо тебе немного помочь.

Он поманил за собой, и Брюс покорно пошел следом. Прошел через коридор и гостиную в спальню, к старенькой двуспальной кровати, застеленной потрепанным покрывалом. Джокер кивнул в ее сторону — и Брюс сел, устроив сжатые в кулаки ладони на коленях.

— Штаны снимай, — велел Джокер с тонкой улыбкой. — Ну?

Брюс на секунду прикрыл глаза — и сделал, что ему велели. Вздернул бровь, когда Джокер тут же плюхнулся на пол у его ног, закусил губу, когда он потерся щекой об колено, сжал зубы сильнее, когда Джокер заставил раздвинуть ноги. 

Брюс старался не смотреть, как Джокер с явным интересом изучал открывшийся вид. Патовая ситуация, дерьмовее некуда.

— Мне нравится, — заметил Джокер и покивал — будто для верности. И погладил бедра, кончиками пальцев, едва касаясь, и от этого по коже побежали мурашки. Джокер, по всей видимости, это заметил — и хихикнул.

А затем без предупреждения опустил голову и обхватил губами член.

Брюс удивленно выдохнул и с трудом заставил себя не шевелиться, хотя первой реакцией было оттолкнуть Джокера подальше. Ситуация из дерьмовой превращалась в опасную. С Джокера стало бы крепко сомкнуть зубы и оставить Брюса истекать кровью на этой старой кровати во всеми забытой квартире.

Но делать он этого не стал — похоже, и правда слишком хотел получить желаемое, а не испортить жизнь.

Брюс сжал кулаки еще крепче: Джокер старательно вылизывал и обсасывал ствол, и это не могло не вызвать вполне определенного и ожидаемого отклика. Брюс, в конце концов, все еще оставался человеком, с вполне человеческими реакциями и нормальным для своего возраста либидо.

И все же ему было неприятно, что его тело так отреагировало на ласки.

Еще более неприятным оказалось то, что где-то из глубин в нем поднимался неуместный сейчас триумф.

Джокер поднял голову, лишь когда член встал окончательно. Брюс прищурился, разглядывая его: губы оказались припухшими, а грим размазался пятнами. 

Джокер поймал его взгляд — и как-то слишком счастливо улыбнулся.

— Ну что ж, Бэтси, — он похлопал ладонями по коленям Брюса. — Теперь, когда ты в хорошем состоянии, можно и чего-нибудь покрепче, да?

Брюс в ответ лишь неопределенно хмыкнул и настороженно проследил, как Джокер, опершись на колени, поднялся на ноги. Склонился над Брюсом и потыкал пальцем кевлавровый нагрудник:

— Эту штуку тоже сними.

Брюс отцепил пластину, остро надеясь, что следующим требованием не станет снять маску. Но Джокер сам потянулся к ней — и Брюс невольно отшатнулся, пытаясь спасти от посягательства хотя бы тайну личности.

— Ну, Бэтси. Ты думаешь, я не знаю, что тебя зовут Брюс Уэйн?

— Я не…

— Ты да, очень даже. Давай. Ты же не хочешь, чтобы мирные люди пострадали?

Брюс поморщился от напоминания об истинной цели нынешнего времяпрепровождения, и все-таки оттолкнул руки Джокера. И сам стянул с себя маску.

Джокер оценивающе посмотрел на него и покивал чему-то в своих мыслях. Будто бы между прочим заметил:

— Думаю, еще ты не хочешь, чтобы я постоянно тебе об этом напоминал.

Рука от этих слов сама собой сжалась в кулак, но бить Брюс не стал, как бы того ему ни хотелось. Вместо этого он послушно откинулся на подушки, когда Джокер толкнул его в грудь, и неожиданно для себя придержал того за талию.

Джокер довольно хохотнул и навис сверху.

— Ты быстро учишься, — похвалил он и провел кончиками пальцев по груди. — А теперь… я поработал, дальше ты.

Брюс приподнялся на локте: Джокер уже успел рухнуть на кровать рядом, заложить руки за голову и раздвинуть ноги. Выглядело это до странности забавно, и Брюс не сдержал смешок.

Похоже, он и сам начал сходить с ума.

Потому что смеяться в такой ситуации будет только ненормальный.

— Чего ждем? — нараспев спросил Джокер. — Особого приглашения?

Смеяться тут же расхотелось.

Брюс сел и тяжело оперся на собственную руку. Окинул взглядом распластавшегося Джокера и повел ладонью:

— Как ты…

Он запнулся, пытаясь сформулировать вопрос так, чтобы он не звучал до омерзения обыденно.

— Как я хочу? — Джокер тут же пришел на помощь. — Ну, для начала, я хочу раздеться. Точнее, чтобы ты раздел меня.

Брюс с трудом сдержал вздох и склонился над ним. Помог сесть, стащил пиджак; завозился с пуговицами на жилете, стянул и его. Занялся рубашкой.

Когда и она оказалась на кровати рядом, взгляду открылись впалый живот и торчащие ребра. Грудная клетка едва заметно дергалась: сердце у Джокера колотилось как бешеное.

— Штаны, — напомнил тот.

Брюс с трудом отвел глаза и расстегнул на нем ремень. Пересел ниже и рывком сдернул с Джокера штаны; тот поелозил по кровати и сам скинул с себя растянутые трусы.

— А вот теперь трахай, — со снисходительной улыбкой разрешил Джокер.

Брюс куснул губу: теперь, когда они оба остались без одежды, он чувствовал себя еще более неуютно, чем до этого. А неуютнее всего было то, что он с трудом заставлял себя отводить взгляд от худощавого тела: часто вздымающейся груди, впалого живота, неожиданно крепких для такой худобы ног.

Брюс тряхнул головой и пересел между раздвинутых ног. Джокер тут же согнул их в коленях и приподнялся.

Его дырка блестела от смазки.

— Да, Бэтси, — со смешком ответил на невысказанный вопрос Джокер. — Я очень хорошо подготовился.

Что ж, тем лучше.

Меньше времени займет сам секс.

Брюс глубоко вдохнул и потянул Джокера на себя. Устроил его голени у себя на плечах, приставил член к дырке и с неожиданной для самого себя осторожностью толкнулся внутрь.

Джокер оказался узким и тесным, несмотря на подготовку, и от этого у Брюса на мгновение потемнело в глазах. Пришлось закусить губу — снова — и продолжить двигаться, все глубже входить в дырку.

Джокер под ним шумно дышал и едва слышно постанывал. Стискивал покрывало в пальцах, трясущихся от мелкой дрожи, пробивавшей все его тело, и смотреть на это было до странности приятно. 

— Не бойся, — выдохнул Джокер, когда Брюс вошел до основания. — Со мной ничего не случится.

Намек был понятен, и Брюс нарастил темп. Выходил почти до конца и вбивался обратно: резко, жестко, под аккомпанемент довольных стонов и всхлипов — так, как хотелось ему самому в глубине души. Словно что-то темное распустило крылья, затмило собой разум, сознание, моральные принципы — и ему уже не казалось таким неправильным то, что сейчас происходило.

Он рывком дернул Джокера на себя, склонился над ним, заставляя согнуться почти что пополам, и жестко впился поцелуем в его рот, тут же призывно раскрывшийся. Ловить на собственных губах стоны и заполошные вздохи оказалось еще приятнее.

Теперь секс казался самим собой разумеющимся. Нечто темное внутри будто шептало: «Это случилось бы рано или поздно». Все к тому и шло.

Просто он раз за разом гнал от себя даже намек на желание.

Брюс усмехнулся сам себе и выпрямился. Вышел из дырки, снял ноги Джокера с себя и, схватив за локоть, резко перевернул его на живот. Заломил руку, заставляя вжаться в кровать, и тяжело опустился сверху.

— Этого ты хотел? — с совсем незнакомыми для самого себя интонациями спросил Брюс и выдохнул Джокеру на ухо. — Чтобы тебя отодрали, как последнюю сучку?

Он куснул мочку, прошелся языком по ушной раковине — и без предупреждения вставил и резко толкнулся. Вдавил в кровать и толкнулся.

— Этого ты хотел? — повторил Брюс, двигаясь в такт каждому слову.

— Конечно, — полузадушенно ответил Джокер — и повернул голову. На его лице сияла полубезумная счастливая улыбка. — Я хотел, чтобы ты… наконец-то… признал то… — Брюс вновь вогнал член до основания и куснул его за шею, отчего Джокер подавился всхлипом, — что я в тебе… вижу.

Эти слова должны были остудить его — но не сейчас. Брюс вновь сомкнул зубы на загривке Джокера и навалился сверху всем весом — прерывистая фраза стала спусковым крючком для оргазма.

Он почувствовал, как Джокер, едва не поскуливая, заелозил под ним — словно терся об покрывало, словно ему не хватало какой-то малости, чтобы кончить следом. Брюс хмыкнул — и лениво двинул бедрами, медленно и ритмично.

Джокер всхлипнул и сжался на нем.

И застыл, лишь дернул заломанной рукой едва заметно.

Брюс выпустил ее. Вытащил член из дырки и сел на кровати. Все тело пробивала мелкая, едва заметная дрожь, а в голове стало на удивление пусто. Он потер висок и потянулся за бэткостюмом.

— Я свою часть сделки выполнил, — сухо произнес он — и почувствовал, как его крепко обняли со спины. — Твоя очередь.

— Всегда о делах, — шепот Джокера обжег ухо, и Брюс едва заметно повернул голову. Ощутил влажный поцелуй в шею. — Нет никакой бомбы, Бэтси. Я пошутил.

Брюс промолчал, натягивая штаны.

— Ты не рад?

— Нет.

— У меня есть взрывчатка, — мягко проговорил Джокер. — Могу заложить ее куда-нибудь в следующий раз, если тебе так нужно.

Брюс покачал головой и высвободился из крепких объятий. Оделся до конца, прикрепил нагрудник, надел маску и, не сказав ни слова, направился к двери.

— Вот только не надо на меня дуться! — встревоженно окликнул Джокер. — Ты сам получил удовольствие, как бы ни пытался это отрицать!

Хмыкнув, Брюс бесшумно исчез за дверью.

Через минуту из квартиры раздался звон разбитого стекла.

Брюс дернул уголком губ и направился к лифту. Может, произошедшее и не укладывалось в рамки нормальности, но зато теперь он знал одну очень важную вещь.

Он может влиять на Джокера.

И если его кодекс чести не позволял убивать врага, то про «трахать врага» в нем ничего не говорилось.


End file.
